Union of Allied Badaran Vanguardships
The Socialist Republic of Al'Badara, الامم ماجاتران الجمهورية الاشتراكيه شركة ج or (Al'Badara or Al'badara for short) is an island nation located in Majatra. It is near to Cildania in the north-west, Kafuristan in the south, and Saridan in the east. Geography Al'Badara consists of two large islands off the coast of the continent of Majatra. Its climate is tropical, with the islands being ringed by mangrove swamps and giving way to a low-lying landscape of deserts and more fertile farmed areas, while further inland, the interior's mountains are covered in jungle rainforests. The capital city is Vashti, Sumilkando, though previous it as also been housed in Dar Al'Badara, Gharki and, for a short period, in Abu Yacub, Agundi. Al'Badara itself is 584,700 km^2, making it the third smallest nation in Terra, next to Selucia (502,900 km^2) and Keymon (55,200 km^2). Ethnicity and Religion Roughly 90% of the population of Al'Badara are ethnic Majatrans(similar to real-life Arabs), with the remainder being mostly aboriginal Asli and small cadres of foreign-born immigrants. For most of the rule of the republic, the official state religion of Al'Badara was Islam, though practice of the state religion was not mandatory. After the civil war, the state's religion was abolished and, later, after the Ishtirakiya Party successfully launched its coup, Islam was once more established as the state's religion. In the sweeping reforms led by the Neosocialist/Radical Party coalition of the late Twenty-Fourth Century, religion was once more banned. Following the elections of 2418 and the rise of the Liberty Bloc-Freedom Party coalition, a major objective was the restoration of freedom of worship in Al'Badara. This was accomplished through first scrapping of the Socialist Treaty of Al'Badara in 2418 and, subsequently, the passage of the Ecclesiastical Non-Interference Act of 2423, which precluded the government from taking any formal stance on organized religion. History Ancient History The original people of Al'Badara are the Asli (a dark-skinned people similar to real life Malays). At least 1,000 years ago, Majatran people from the mainland settled the coasts of the islands they called Al'Badara. With the coming of Islam, Sutan (Saint) Abdullah brought the faith to Al'Badara, converting most of the people. Sultanate Five warring emirates emerged in Al'Badara, until they were united by Emir Azahari of Sumilkando, who established the Sultanate in 1376. His dynasty often raided the mainland for non-Muslim slaves. The Sultanate's highly authoritarian system held power for seven centuries, doing little to develop the country. Al'Badara developed a strong seagoing tradition, however, with merchants voyaging as far afield as Malivia. The early period of the Sultanate saw a flowering of science, including the discovery of algebra and the telescope, but stagnation set in by the 16th century and the Sultanate became increasingly poor and isolated. Sultanate as constitutional monarchy In 1906, Michelle Aflaq established the Al'Badara democracy league to campaign underground for an end to the Sultan's absolute monarchy. Her movement, with its demands for democracy, an opening of the country's borders, and equality of the sexes, gained increasing popularity. The Sultan oppressed the movement. When Sultan Reza tried in 1975 to take control of the mosques and end religious leaders' independence, the religious leaders (ulama) joined with the secular democracy movement to campaign against him. The result was the fall of Reza. He was replaced by his cousin, who became Sultan Khalil, but by the terms of the peace he was allowed to act only as a constitutional monarch. Badara Protectorate :For the full article, see Badara Protectorate. The Badara Protectorate (Badarenprotektorat) was an unofficial holding of the Dundorf Federation founded in the year 1882. The country was considered a 'protectorate' and the Sultan ruled as a puppet leader under advisement from Dundorfian military and colonial advisors. In 1902 rebellions began by locals over the ban of Islam by the Dundorf colonial government. After 22 years of small rebellions, Dundorf was forced to re-think its colonial ideas, and Al'badara became a Dundorf 'dominion'. During the civil war between Socialists and Capitalists in Dundorf during the 1920s, the Al'badaran Sultan assumed control of the country. In 1928 the massive protests of the Dominion began across Al'Badara, and the last Dundorfian soldiers left for their homeland or were killed by the rebels. This would see a Restoration of the absolute monarchy of previous times. The Constitutional Sultanate In 2095, the country became a Constitutional Monarchy, with the Sultan as the head of state and an elected Head of Government. The Sultan acted as more of a ceremonial position, as power had been transfered to the Majelis, an elected parliament. By law, the Sultanate became a democratic state, with no special privileges for the monarchy, the Muslim faith or any of the feudal relics. Men and women are guaranteed equality under the constitution, which also protected freedom of religion. The Caliph and the Elective Sultanate In 2143, After being named the Caliph of all Islam, the Sultan stepped down as head of state, and the position was replaced by elected Head of States. The head of states in this period were elected Sultans, this making the country an elective monarchy. The United Majatran Republic In 2159, Al'Bandara became a Republic by means of a series of Constitutional Reforms that were passed in March 2159. The reforms changed the title of Sultan to Voice of the People, changed the countries name, and the flag. A year later, the national anthem was changed also, due to its references to the old sultanate. The new anthem was written by a member of the Ishtirakiya Party, and made to present national Unity with no favoritism. The republic was part of the larger United Majatran Republic comprising of both Al'Badara and Kafuristan. Al'Badaran Civil War Since the creation of the Elective Sultanate, Al'Badara has had to deal with the the Al'badaran Unionists (Patriotic Bloc)'s terrorist actions. Their blend of extremist actions and populist politics have led to the nation's current state. The Patriotic Bloc had a large ressurgence of power in the late 2170s, and since it's surge in power, a large shift in the nation has been occuring. In October 2182, the Unionsts resumed their extremist stylings after a long dormance, and stormed the Grand Majelis under the justification that the Majelis was planning to crack down on Unionists. Between 2183 and 2185, several parties withdrew from the Cabinet due to dissagreements with parties symathetic towards the Unionists and de-nationalization, leaving 6 of the 12 ministries and the Grand Vizer (Head of Government) positions vacant. The Al'badaran Unionists formed their own unrecognized government, The Royal Union Of Agundi, the Ba'ath Party and the Majatran Popular Front have formed the Gharki Soviet, and the Union of Progressive Ulama, the Democratic Reformist Party, the Conservative Party, and the Socialist Party remained loyal to the United Majatran Republic of Al'Badara. The Ishtirakiya Party was torn between the Gharki Soviet and the United Republic, thus causing them to be an important swing vote in cabinet proposals. In the wake of the turmoil, the capital was moved from Dar al Badara, Gharki to Vashti, Sumilkando. A small civil war was fought, and the republic slowly returned to its former state, but the Ba'ath Party, the Majatran Popular Front, and the Union of Progressive Ulama were dissolved in the wake, leaving the country to fall into Unionist hands. With unionist control, the capital was moved to Abu Yacub, Algundi (Former centre of the Royal Union of Algundi) and many rightist laws were put into place. Second Sultanate In 2213, a Bill was passed that re-named the Head of State (then Voice of the People) to Sultan. Due to a majority of the Pro-Republican parties dissolving at the end of the civil war, the bill passed with an approximate 6:1 majority. The Socialist Party's Robert Taylor was the elected sultan for many years until he was succeeded by Democratic Socialist Party leader Adamah Refa'el. Refa'el suspended elections and for over 40 years ruled the nation as its sultan. Despite being a hereditary ruler, Refa'el continued to call the nation a United Majatran Republic. Socialist Republic In 2269 Sultan Refa'el died and leadership was transfered to his son in May 2269. Adamah Refa'el Yitzhak-Hemmid transformed the nation to a militaristic-stalinist nation, called the "Socialist Republic of Al'Badara". Ali Nasser of the then dissolved Ishtirakiya Party wished to return the nation to its roots and reformed the Ishtirakiya Party. The party was successful and took 48% of the seats in their first elections back. Second United Majatran Republic In 2293 Ali Nasser was able to win the office of President-General of the Socialist Republic. He ran on the principles of leftist Pan-Majatraism that his party was founded upon over 100 years earlier. By his second term he had transformed the nation into the United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara. Unlike the first UMR, the second was unsucsessful in creating ties with Kafuristan due to a Deltarian invasion of Kafuristan. Bloodless Coup In April 2336, the Ishtirakiya Party launched a Bloodless coup. The Coup caused the Revolutionary Socialist, Democratic Socialist, and Libertarian Parties all to dissolve, leaving the Ishtirakiya Party the only party with any representation in the legislature. Emergency elections were held a month later and the IP received all 750 of the seats, as well as Mohammad Najibullah, "The man behind the coup", being placed in the office of Grand Vizer. The Ishtirakiya government ushered in key changes including the establishment of Islam as the voluntary national religion, the dissolving of the military, and the abolishment of many private institutions. There were several thousand who opposed the coup however, and they formed the National-Fascist Party of Al'Badara. The NFPA has outrightly called IP leaders criminals and are a major suspect in the killings of Defense Minister and Former Grand Vizer Muhammad az-Zentani. Fall of the Ishtirakiya Party Elections were held and the anti-Ishtirakiyan Majatra'aln Party came out on tip, with the ETA in second and the Istirakiyans third. The Majtra'aln Party became a major player in politics in the 2340s as the Ishtirakiya Party's health and electoral viability rapidly deteriorated. In January 2355 the Ishtirakiya Party disbanded, leaving the Majatra'alns to lead the nation. The Rise of the New Alliances With the decline of the Majatra'aln Party, two alliances grew to replace it. One was the Socialist Alliance of the Radicals/Neosocialists, with the other being a Right-liberal alliance of the Freedom, Centrists, Labour Parties. The Socialist Alliance held power for some ten years and, for a time, it seemed there would be no change in governance for the foreseeable future. However, with growing splits within the cabinet and an inability to gain a majority government, the Socialists called an early election in 2370, in which the position of Grand Vizar was won by the Freedom Party, with the backing of the Centrists and, furthermore, the Right-liberal coalition gaining a slim majority, and enabling government from the Right for the first time in more than a decade. The Dictatorship of the Proletariat People soon realized that capitalism is not a honest and fair system, which later became a reason for the collapse of the Liberal coalition and another rise of the Socialists, although this time without Neosocialist party. The Radical party, United Socialist Labor Party and People's Mujaheddin won a landslide victory that brought them over 2/3 majority. Sadly, the USLP later became defunct which resulted in 100% majority of the Radical party and People's Mujaheddin in the following elections. Many changes occurred in this era, including the changing of the flag, renaming the Head of the State, as well as Head of the Government and reducing the Head of the State's authorizations and bringing the economy closer to the one of central planning. Heads of State 'Grand Vizer (Second United Majatran Republic)' 'President-General (Socialist Republic)' 'Sultan (Second Constitutional Sultanate)' 'Sultan (Second Elective Sultanate)' 'Voice of the People (First United Majatran Republic)' 'Sultan (Elective Sultanate)' 'Sultan (Absolute Sultanate/Constitutional Sultanate)' :::NOTE: culturally important and well known Sultans are listed as well as heir who never got the throne Defence and Foreign relations Al'Badara enjoys especially close ties with the Union of Quanzari Soviets, but has good relations with most states. The exception is Deltaria, with which the Republic has no diplomatic relations of any kind. Al'Badara is a member of the South Ocean Treaty Organization which in addition to Quanzar includes the Selucian Empire, Cildanian Republic, United Jakania. Al'Badara has signed a number of international conventions to protect human rights. The Republic does not possess any weapons of mass destruction, but it has strong conventional forces. Due to a recent decision of the Majelis, Al'Badara has began to build a powerful naval force consisting of several battleships. Economy Al'Badara is a third world country, with enough to feed all its people but a generally poor standard of living. Despite democracy, there are large gaps in income between the old elite and the mass of the people. The discovery of offshore oil and natural gas has created a new wealthy group, but the bulk of the population has yet to see much benefit from oil riches. Most of the population are small farmers, cultivating rice, raisins & dates, olives, and other crops or tending livestock such as sheep and goats. Many remain nomadic, travelling with their livestock from oasis to oasis. A few cities handle oil refining and services, including a large government sector. There is also a relatively modern and successful shipbuilding industry. The reforms of the Christian Democratic Union coalition, which includes the Federal Alliance of Al'Badara, the Monarchist Party, and the Freedom Party, have introduced free-market economics to a country long-held by Marxist parties, causing a 20% spike in the gross domestic product. Politics Most of Al'Badara's political parties trace their roots back to the 20th century movement for democracy, although they often have very different interpretations of the meaning of democracy. Politics was for many years dominated by old-line parties such the Durussalem Party, the Purity Party and the Sultan's Loyalist Party. Politics have almost always been dominated by two large parties and a group of smaller parties, some of them gathered into a third-party alliance. Active Parties *The People's Mujaheddin is one of the oldest active parties that has managed to maintain a strong and valid support amongst the citizens. The People's Mujaheddin took part in the civil war that created and shaped the republic to what it is today. The party also sustains an active armed wing of unknown numbers, which serves as a protectorate force within the Muslim communities of Al'Badara. Although the party is strongly influenced by Islamic values it still remains extremely loyal to socialist and Marxist values. Due to this, the People's Mujaheddin have been known to form coalitions with the Radical Party, the Neosocialist Party and the United Socialist Labour Party. *Freedom Party since the fall of the Ishtirakiya Party a number of parties have formed. One of them being the Freedom Party, which is a nationalist liberal party. The Freedom Party is currently the 5th biggest party in Al'Badara. However they currently hold the title of the Grand Vizar and are part of the Freedom-Centrist-Labour coalition, which has come together to oppose the radical/neosocialist alliance.After the fall of the F-C-L coalition the Freedom party disbanded due to internal fighting and oppression by RP and PM. However under new leadership the freedom party is back and is hoping to end the RP-PM dictatorship. *"Democracy Now!" Movement is a rather small but tenacious party which was borne out of discontent with the current idea of socialism is Al'Badara. DN seeks to end any and all forms of government oppression and return the powers of the government to the people. *Unified National Party is a newer party which aims at turning the nation into an isolationist state where the people have limited personal freedoms instead dedicated to the cause of the nation. *Al'Badaran Socialist Party Defunct Parties *Neosocialist Party is a party devoted to the ideals of socialism and personal freedom. It currently is the largest party, as well as head of state. It has formed a loose, nonformal coalition with the Radical Party in order to achieve a socialist utopia. * Majatra'aln Party was founded following the Ishtirakiya Party's Coup by right-wing reactionaries. The Party ran in the emergency elections following the coup and recieved less than .1%. The elections were called fraudlent by the party's Grand Vizer candidate Nagi Latif Hussien. In the decade following the Majatra'aln Party became a major player in Al'Badaran politics. * Labour-Energy Party one of the newer additions to the political landscape, The LEP quickly gained a number of seats in the legislative body and set out to pull back the radical laws instated by the monopolistic parties of the time. The Labour-Energy Party believes in a strong, open government whose duty is to serve its citizens by protecting against the exploiting interests of big business and guiding them to be conscious, active members of the global community. The LEP places a strong emphasis on social freedoms, energy- and environmental-awareness on the individual and collective basis, and the equality of opportunity as afforded by fairness of income. * Centrist Party is dedicated to reflecting and promoting the values of the political center, rebuffing the goals of extremist right and left wing parties. The Centrist Party encourages practical, innovative, sensible solutions to the problems of United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara. Formed in September of 2364, the Centrist Party continues to attract more and more followers to its cause. * The Ishtirakiya Party (لاشتراكي حزب) is an Islamic-Socialist party formed in 2156. It goes by the belief that Religion must be a branch of the government, but it must be a non radicle socialist government. The party became incredibly popular in the 2160s. It helped establish the first United Majatran Republic and was a key swing-vote durring the Civil War. It then slowly declined until it was dissolved in 2257, just a year after the Party's centennial. In 2278, Ali Nasser refounded the party and lead to the creation of a second United Majatran Republic. The party staged a coup in April 2336 and was essentially the only party in Al'badaran politics until it once again disbanded in 23255. * The Ba'ath Majatra Socialist Party is Al'Badara's second-oldest party. It describes itself as "Pan-Majatran, Nationalist, Socialist, Secular and Militarist." Initially a highly authoritrain left-wing party which united all others against it in an "anti-dictatorship pledge," it has recently moderated its policies somewhat under a "new guard" leadership. The Ba'ath party pushed Al'badara into a "state of war" on the allies side in Terra War I, but it could not push the country enough to provide millitary assistance. * The Union of Progressive Ulama is Al'Badara's oldest surviving party. The UPU describes itself as "progressive, Islamic, and democratic," loyal to both the Sultan and democracy. Its roots lie among left-leaning religious scholars (ulama) but it claims to speak for faithful Muslims throughout the country. The UPU has provided Al'Badara's foreign minister for many years. * The Marxist-Leninist Society was founded as the Campaign for Social Justice, but it now is explicit about its ideological basis. It seeks to build economic socialism as rapidly as possible, and has often acted as a mediator between otherwise opposed parties. Its recent policies have concentrated on unseating the Conservatives from power. Durring the Civil war they were known as the Majatran Popular Front and the Revolutionary Socialist Council. * The Medusoid Party, under a leader the party claims is charismatic but some others find terrifyingly ugly, has never been explicit about its ideology, but it has pursued a socialist voting record very close to that of the Marxist-Leninists. Like the UPU, it shared power for some years in Conservative-led cabinets, but later joined the BMSP in power. * The Al'Badaran Conservative Party was the country's largest party for several years, holding power for most of this period on a platform of "stopping the socialist take-over of this great nation". Founded as the Liberty Party, a radical small-government group, it transformed itself into the Conservatives soon after its formation. Since then it combined moderately conservative morality with a policy of government deregulation in a highly successful blend. * The National Unionist Badaran Workers Party (formerly the National Unionist Party, and the Monarchist-Union Coalition) is a highly patriotic authoritarian party, standing for a mixed economy and national pride. It has called for monumuments to glorify Al'Badara, a massive arms buildup, and war with Deltaria. It distinguished itself through a brief civil war with the BMSP militias, but has since disbanded its para-miltiary force and sought to achieve its goals through democratic means. * Esperantista-Trotzkiista Alianzo (English: Esperantist-Trotskyist Alliance) was created by the dissolving of all liberal parties in Al'Badara. The many dissolved parties reorganized as the Trotskyist Party and merged with the Esperanto Movement to form the ETA. The ETA was the nonviolent side of the anti-ishtirakiyan populace until it disbanded. Category:Nations Category:Al'badara Category:Majatra